Is Blood Thicker Than Water?: Evading Umbridge
by authorlouise
Summary: (Excerpt of full story) Hermione Granger does not exist. Vampire Myra, owner of the Apothecary of Night does however. When captured by Umbridge in 5th year, she not only alerts Snape but devises a plan to get rid of Umbridge and get the centaurs onboard with a war treaty. What will she sacrifice though to make her plan succeed?


**A/N: This is one part of a fully-fledged story I have planned out. This is just to test the waters and see if it would be worth it to write. If a lot of people respond I will post another chapter roughly detailing my plans for 1st to 7th year. This will be a SS/HG romance.**

* * *

"When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together" I said.

More like when was he stop going to rush in without an actual plan? One of these days he'll get all of us killed.

"That you are" said Umbridge.

Damn, she found us. As much as I longed to rip her to shreds I couldn't. Well not yet anyway.

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl" said Malfoy with a sneer.

I couldn't stand Malfoy. Pureblood this, pureblood that. My father will hear about this. I'll drain all of his so-called pure blood and his father's.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" she asked.

"No" said Harry.

"Liar" accused Umbridge.

He had to be such a bad liar. If he was meant to be sorted into Slytherin, then why didn't he emulate any of their qualities. I did and I could've gone there.

"You sent for me, headmistress?" Severus asked.

"Snape, yes" she said.

"The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?" Umbridge asked.

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison him… And I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did. I cannot help you" he said.

The great Slytherin misdirection. Oh it was worthy of the head of Slytherin; the great bat of the dungeons. I knew for a fact he still had some Veritaserum left in his stores. To use his believable well-known hate of Harry to hide his lie was brilliant.

"He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden" Harry blurted out.

It was the most intelligent thing he'd said all day. It was the beginning of an almost Slytherin-worthy plan.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?" she asked.

"No idea" Severus

I locked eyes with him.

_"You got the message?" _

_"Indeed. I'll alert the Order. You can't talk the dunderhead out of it?"_

_"Nothing sort of stunning him or legilimency. Even if I did it would be too out of character for him"_

"Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue" she said.

No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't dare use that on a child. She was as worse as the Death Eaters. No vampire would harm a child.

"That's illegal" I protested.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him" she replied.

I had to think of something to get us of this. As fast as I was I couldn't take all of them. Umbridge, yes but not the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad. That was it, Grawp! I could lead her into the forest. Plan A, Grawp. Plan B, Centaurs. It was perfect.

"Tell her, Harry!" I blurted.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge asked.

"Well, if you won't tell her where it is I will" I said.

"Where what is?" Umbridge

"Dumbledore's secret weapon" I replied.

I played right into her hands. The Ministry suspected Dumbledore had a weapon so I would give her one.

"How much further?" Umbridge

Could she not handle a simple trip into the Forbidden Forest? I came here nightly on my own. But then being a vampire meant I could pretty much kill anything I came across.

"Not far. It had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it accidentally" I replied.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Improvising" I whispered.

It would be better if Harry didn't know that I had a plan. He would ask all sorts of questions.

"Well? Where is this weapon? There isn't one, is there? You were trying to trick me. You know… I really hate children" Umbridge confessed.

Then why on earth did she become a teacher? And there came the centaurs as planned. Thank god, they arrived in time. It would be easy to get rid of Umbridge here but I wanted to maintain my facade as long as possible.

"You have trespassed upon our land, Nightwalker" a centaur that looked like the herd leader said.

"How dare you? Filthy half-breed" she said in outrage.

I couldn't stand her whining. With a wave of my hand, I cast _"Silencio."_

"Hermione, you can do wandless magic?" Harry

"Yes, I just did" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry for our trangression, Centaur Herd Leader. We ran from her persecution just as she persecutes your kind. I ask that you forgive our trespass in exchange for her, as long as she does not leave your land. To sweeten the deal as it were, I offer you three drops of my blood to be sacrificed upon this ground in the hopes that a treaty can be formed" I formally asked.

"A generous offer, Nightwalker but then you ask much of us. What kind of treaty do you wish to make with us?" the leader of the Centaurs asked.

"The oldest. A pact between allies. You know that war is looming and alliances are powerful things" I replied.

Centaurs were valuable allies. Their divining gift was powerful and they the forest like the back of their hand.

"An alliance with a nightwalker! I would be a fool not to accept such a thing" he exclaimed.

"I will need a knife to seal the bargain" I told him.

"You cannot do it yourself?" he asked in puzzlement.

I glared at him. I did not want Harry to know I was a vampire. At least not yet. Humans couldn't puncture skin with their nails.

"He does not know of the wonders of the night?" the leader asked.

"No and I wish to keep it that way" I snapped.

"Very well" he calmly replied.

He handed me a knife and I slit my palm open. I hissed in pain and let three drops of blood stain the ground.

"Anything else you wish of us, Nightwalker?" He asked.

"What is foretold among the stars this night?" I questioned.

I needed to know what would happen tonight. Going to the Ministry sounded a bad idea.

"Mars is bright tonight" he replied.

Damn. I was right. This sense of foreboding eclipsed a battle.

"And what of Pluto?" I asked.

Was there death in the stars? I sincerely hoped not. I had enough of death in the decade when I went mad.

"Wanes. Anything is possible tonight, Nightwalker. Lives could be lost or saved" he told me.

"May you walk among the stars forever, Centaur Herd Leader" I said in farewell.

"May you journey through the night unhindered, Nightwalker" he replied.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think? Please review. Is this worth continuing? If enough people like this, I'll post my rough storyline.**


End file.
